


Winter's Cold Heart

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mentioned/Referenced Canonical Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Beira's musings on her past relationship with Miach and her plans to destroy what remains of the Summer Court.





	Winter's Cold Heart

~ Winter's Cold Heart ~

she killed the former summer king  
because how dared he  
to truly love her  
when she was only using him  
 _how dared he_

his son, the current summer king  
(not hers, never hers  
she will not claim the being she birthed)  
whose powers are bound and sundered  
doesn't want this war

her victory will not be clean  
even though she has clipped  
summer's wings  
she'll slowly choke the summer court in ice  
until the year there is no spring

~oOo~


End file.
